What A Small World
by Chivalry-is-EC
Summary: Bella moves from Forks to New York where she meets Alice, Jasper, Bella, Emmett, Rose and Edward Cullen. Her ex, Jacob, left her without saying a word. Will she fall for Edward? Only one way to find out. R&E J&A B&E J.B.
1. A New Friend

Chapter 1-----------------------------A New Friend------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. I couldn't believe that I would be going to the University of New York School for the Arts. I was actually quite surprised when they asked to take up the last spot on a scholarship. I was thrilled to accept the opportunity ofcourse, since it was a once in a life time thing. I was a major in visual arts and loved painting with a passion. It was probably the only thing I was good at, other than falling on the floor. I was even more excited that I was the first one in my family to ever get a scholarship. My family consists of my parents and me. Oh yeah, my parents are divorced. I now live with my dad,Charlie. My mom, Renee, got remarried and travels around with her husband, Phil. My dad and I currently live in the town of Forks, Washington. I never liked Forks much. It was always gloomy, raining and boring. My highschool life had the exact amusement of a dictionary. I only really liked one person in highschool, and that was one of my bestfriends, Angela. My other bestfriend was my laptop. It was my heart and soul, parting from it would be like disowning a child. Boy, I couldn't WAIT to get out of Forks, and head to New York, where the real fun was going to begin.

The car ride to the air port was boring. All i could think of was all the things i could do in New York! I suddenly felt like i had a boost of confidence. As Charlie and I said our goodbyes i hurried into the terminal and boarded my flight. There was a slim air hostess with blonde hair greeting everyone. I gave her my ticket, and boy, was i shocked when she pointed to the first class seat. The university of New York provided me with free accomadations, on top of the scholarship. I would normally never say this, but damnn, i must have been good for them to want me this much. I gave my carry on to a large man who was also an air host, who put them away in the compartments. I made myself comfortable and took everything in. The first class seats had TV's, remotes, a lot more room space, leg warmers, leather seats, cup holders,a larger window and a telephone. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh. This was probably the only time in my life I would ever be in first class again. My thoughts were quickly stirred when i felt movement on my right side. I opened my eyes and looked to my right, to find a slender, short women with pixie like features. She looked like a model! She was one of the prettiest women I have ever seen.

"Sorry for disturbing you. Hi! I'm Alice Cullen." My eyes stayed intact as I focused on her features more. I soon realized that I hadn't said one word.

"Oh its okay. Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I smiled at her and felt my confidence drop as I noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing top designer clothes. Prada, gucci and I think her scarf was from Chanel. All i had on was a T-shirt from garage and jeans that i bought at a thrift store.

"So where are you headed off to?" Wow. Even her voice was beautiful.

"Oh, I got a scholarship at the University of New York for the Arts, so I'll be staying there." I noticed her eyes had widened and a HUGE smile appeared on her face.

"No wayy! Same here! Oh my gosh! We are going to be such awesome bestfriends! I just know we are!" I couldn't help but laugh. She was just so cute!

"That's so cool! Atleast I'll know one person there!" I was truley excited that I met one person. My fear of making friends had decreased.

"Oh, silly! I'll introduce you to all my family and friends. They all go there too. I guess art is just in our blood." As the words came tumbling out of her mouth, I couldn't help but feel relief and fright at the same time. Relief that I would meet more people, but fright that I might not fit in.

"Thanks. The more the merrier!" I tried my best to sound excited and not let the fright in me, get the better of it.

"So what are you majoring in?" she asked.

"Oh, im a major in visual arts. I love to paint things. How bout you?" I replied.

"Oh cool. Well I'm majoring in fashion design!" She reminded me of a little cheerleader.

"I can see why you major in fashion. I love what you're wearing." I couldn't believe the words were coming out of my mouth. I, Isabella Swan, gave a crap about what someone was wearing. I guess the New York excitment was really rubbing off on me.

"Thanks! Don't worry, when we get there, i'll take you shopping for a new wardrobe!" I didn't know if I should have taken that in a good way or bad way. But at that moment, I took it as a good thing. I was going to New York, it was time for some change!

The rest of the flight was surprisingly fun. Alice and I seemed to be getting along well, and she already considered me one of her bestfriends. Well, thats what she said. I didn't mind, she was a awesome person, and I liked her. For the remainder of the flight we talked about almost everything. She told me about her family. She was adopted, as well as her brother, Edward. She was single, and loved to shop. I told her a lot about me too. I told her about my family, my hobbies, even embarassing things I did when i was younger. She now knew more about me, than Charlie did. We talked about the many things that we wanted to experience in New York. Her accomplishments were more... well different than mines. She wanted to buy a gold Burberry Bag & have a boyfriend, while I wanted to paint a portrait of someone that was dear to me and meet new even told me what she looks for in a guy. She said she was into really sensitive guys. When she asked me what i look for in guys, i didn't really have an answer.I guess I never thought about it since the incident happened. I want a guy whos not snobby, but a gentleman and isn't afraid to be himself. The conversations went on and on. It was as if in that one plane ride, we had become bestfriends. I liked Alice a lot. She was different than me, which is probably how we got along well.

"Bella. How about we go to the university together? I have enough room for two in my ride anyways." Alice asked.

"Sure. It would be nice to have company." I was pleased with the idea. I wouldn't have to step into the universirty alone and embarass myself completely.

When we finally got out of the plane, we quickly went to get the remainder of our luggage. Alice may have been a small, but man did she have a lot of things! I'm not exageratting either. I had 3 bags, while she had 12! I wasn't even sure if 12 bags were within the limit. After 5 men dropped all her things off at the front, she began waving frantically at someone. The man had a chauffer hat, and quickly stepped into the large black limo that he was lying against, earlier. My jaw dropped when i realized that, that was my ride. Whoa, she was rich too. I guess that would explain the designer brands. We stepped into the limo while men were loading the luggage. Alice quickly went into the steel mini fridge, yeah mini fridge, and took out two chapagne bottles. I had never drank before, but what the heck,i was in New York!

"Bella. I think we should stop at my brother's apartment first. If walk we university like this, they'll kick out us." We were beyond intoxicated. One glass lead to another, and another. This was definitly not going to be a good first impression, so we both agreed to go to her brother's apartment. When the limo stopped, we got out, barely able to walk straight. I looked up when I got outside to see a huge apartment, that could pass on for a 5 star hotel. A man came running out of the door to us and straight to Alice. Boy did he look FIINNEEE. He had messy bronze hair and green eyes. His shirt complimented his well sculpted body. He put one of his hand around Alice trying to get her balanced.

"Why, hey there handsome!" Yup, i was drunk BAD. As i said these words, his head spun around to look at me. He left one hand on Alice, and put his other hand around me.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend? Cuz I think you should be my boyfriend. Don't you think so?" His green eyes were scanning me from head to toe.

"You must be Alice's friend, and from the looks of it, you're drunk too." his voice was like the sound of an angel.

"No, no I'm not Drun-" And everything went black. 


	2. Knight In Shining Armour

Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't leave a comment on the previous chapter, it wouldn't let me. Anyways, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys are really enjoying it so far. I have 11 chapters completel so far, so the more reviews, the faster they come out! They might also change based on your comments and ideas. So REVIEW!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2-------------------------------------- Knight in Shining Armour-------------------------------------

I woke up feeling as if I had a 500 pound weight on my head. The ceiling was blue with paintings of the night sky. I couldn't remember what happened before, all I knew was that I was with Alice. I slowly got up, feeling as if I was going to puke any second. My eyes kept twitching from all the light, also causing me to feel dizzy. I couldn't see much until I felt two cold hands grab my arm. My vision got clearer and clearer until I saw the face of a greek god. Green eyes, bronze hair. It was all coming back to me.

"Hey there. Take it easy. You guys hit it off pretty hard yesterday." My eyes were still trying to focus in on his beautiful face.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Wait, YESTERDAY?! We were suppose to be at the university!" I was on the verge of freaking out. I get drunk the first day in New York.

"Don't worry about it. I told my parents to call in and let them know you two were staying with me." Phew. I was relieved to hear that. I didn't want to have a bad reputation on the first day!

"Wow, thanks! You're my knight in shining armour, I owe you! I'm Isabella Swan by the way, but please just call my Bella." My headache had all of a sudden dissapeared.

"No problem, I'm use to bailing people out of trouble, especially with my sister. Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." My mind was in awe. He was just so perfect. He even said the James Bond line, better than James Bond himself.

"Nice to meet you too, . Hmm.. where's Alice?" I looked around, but couldn't find her.

"Oh, she has it worse. She's sleeping in the guest room. There was only one bed in each room, so I had to put each of you in one." His face put on a grin. A billion things were going through my mind. Not one of them could I mention outside in public either. I looked around at the room I was in. It was painted blue completely, except for one of the walls, which was glass. Another wall had a shelf, stacked with a million CDs and books. Against another wall, he had a desk with piles and piles of endless paperwork and textbooks. I sat up higher so I could get a better take on things when I felt softness around my body. I looked down at myself to see i was in a huge, black, cotton T-shirt.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?!" I was horrified. He couldn't have... NO! He wouldn't! I know I hardly know him, but he just doesn't seem like that type!

"Bella! Chill! Don't worry. You were vomiting all over your clothes unconsiously and we needed to change them. My mom was in the apartment when all this happened, so she changed you. Unfortunatly I didn't have any female clothing." He seemed nervous as to what I would think of him, but for some reason I just knew he was telling the truth. I felt ease wash over me.

"Oh, that was very kind of her. Please let her know that I appreciated it. And Edward... I'm really sorry for all the things I said yesterday. I wasn't aware of any of it." I could feel the blood shooting up to my cheeks. It was a curse! I hoped desperatly he would forget about it.

"I'll let her know and don't worry, it was cute." He smiled a crooked smile which made him look absolutely irresistable. Wow, i feel like such a .. i dunno. I've only known him for a day and I was already drawn to him.I stood up, feeling much, much better. I took in a breath and smelt disgusting and was in need of a shower. I scanned the room, to see that my luggage was nowhere in sight.

"Umm.. Edward. Do you mind if I take a shower here? And where's my luggage?" Edward was still sitting down on the bed I was in before.

"Sure, and we dropped off your luggages at the university. I'll provide you with a towel and some of my clothes, if you want." The idea of being in Edward's clothes was exciting. The black shirt I wore now was quite comfy. I didn't know what I would use for undergarments though. I guess I would just have to live without them for one day.

"Oh thank you, for the clothes and hospitality." He chuckled and left the room to get me some clothes. I decided till he gets back that I would do some exploring and check up on Alice. I left the room, into a hall that was painted grey. Right beside the room, i was staying in was another room, which I guessed was the guest room, and the room Alice was in, because it was the only other one. I opened the door knob as quietly as I could have. This room was much different than Edward's room. It had more of a feminen flow to it. I frowned a little bit. I wondered how many girls had been into this room. The walls were painted red and there was a black framed bed with poor Alice on it. She was fast asleep and was going to be sore when she got up, from the looks of it. I decided to head back to Edward's room and let Alice sleep but once I closed the door to her room I bumped into something warm but hard. I lifted my head up to see Edward. I quickly reassembled myself so that I was now two steps away from him. He laughed and handed me his clothes. He told me to take a bath quick and come into the kitchen to eat. I did as he wished.

The shower was calming. The hot water hit my body making me feel serene. I got out of the shower and put on Edward's clothing. I paused to look at myself in the mirror. I couldn't help but smile because I looked absolutely ridiculous,with the overly large clothing, but I didn't mind. I opened the door, only to be hit by the scent of delicious food. When I got to the kitchen, i was aware that Edward had a apron on and was even dancing around while cooking. I couldn't help but laugh, it was just so cute! As soon as he heard me laugh, he looked at me and blushed. I was so glad that I wasn't the only one that blushed.

"Sorry you had to witness that." he gave me an apologetic look which was mixed with embarassment.

"It's alright. I'm sure I'm not scarred for life." I had to laugh once more, but tried to keep it at a minimum so he wouldn't feel even more embarassed. He chuckled at my remark and motioned me to sit down. I did as he wished and found myself staring at a plate with an omlette that looked amazing. As i began to eat it, i felt eyes staring at me. I looked to find Edward looking back at me with wonder and curiousness.

"Edward, this tastes delicious!" I hoped that this was what he wanted to hear, but i really did enjoy the meal.

"Thanks. I'll also be in the same univerity as you, majoring in music. Piano, specifically. What are you in for?" I was in shock. Alice's brother would also be in the same school as us. This year was going to be good, I could just feel it!

"I'm majoring in visual arts." I felt a sense of Deja Vu, talking about it earlier with Alice aswell.

"Hey guys! Thanks for inviting me." Sarcasticness dripped all over Alice's words as she came walking into the kitchen. I was glad she was finally up.

"Hey Alice. Feeling better?" She sure seemed like she was.

"Yes, thanks Bella and thanks Edward, again." She gave an apologetic look towards Edward, and I took it, it wasn't her first time getting into trouble, as Edward stated before.

"No problem Alice. Oh yeah, i wanted you to be here so I could share the good two news to both of you." He looked eager at us, while we mirrored the same eagerness. Alice was practically jumping out of her seat.

"When I went to place your luggage in the university, i found out that you two, are... ROOMATES!" Alice and I looked at each other in awe. It took us about 5 seconds for everything to sink in, before we squealed in delight! After our 5 minute celebration, Edward told us that our dorm room was 13.

"Edward, what about Rosalie?" Huh? Who was this Rosalie she was talking about?

"Oh, this brings me to the second part of the good news..." Oh yeah there were two. I completely forgot about that. "...Rosalie is your roomate too! The level you're staying in is all 3 bedroomed dorms!" I looked at Alice as her expression changed from excited from us two being roomates to ecstatic!

"Umm, who's this Rosalie?" I was still confused.

"Oh my gosh Bella! I have to introduce you to her! She's one of my bestfriends. Oh my GUCCI, we could be like BEST FRIENDS FOREVER! You'll really like her Bella! She's just like me, except she's blonde!" My mind was still wrapped around the fact that Alice just said oh my gucci, but other than that this Rosalie girl seemed cool. I was looking forward to meeting her. 


	3. Romeo & Juliet

Hey guys! I really hope you're enjoying the story so far! I decided to post the first three chapters soon, but im going to need reviews to post the next ones so please review!

Disclaimer : Twilight is not mine, nor will it ever be. No matter how much I wish it was. :P

Enjoy!

Chapter 3 ------------------------Romeo and Juliet--------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, we decided to head to the university and get settled in. Edward drove Alice and I in his shiny silver volvo. When we got there, I couldn't believe my eyes. The university was huge! I now knew why it was such a big deal. The building seemed very historical though, and was the type you would see in England, especially in the movies. As we headed in, a guard greeted us. We came across two pathways. Edward took the left one, which headed down to the boy's dorms and Alice and I took the right one, to the girl's we turned to the right, we were immediatley shown to 4 elevators. Alice and I took the second one, as the rest were busy, and found out that we were on the thirteenth floor. It took me by surprise as first. We were in the thirteenth room, on the thirteenth floor. I shook my head and tried to not let it get to me.  
Alice and I walked up to our dorm room which had a gold 13 on it. She opened it slowly, adding on more suspense. When she finally opened it, we couldn't believe our eyes. It was massive! There was a huge living room and a kitchen that had an open view to the living room. The kitchen cabinets were cherry wood and the stove was black. There were spot lights surrounding the kitchen, that made it look like the centre of attention. There were two doors on one side of the room and two doors on the other. On the right side, was a room and a washroom and on the left side were two rooms. The whole dorm (much more like an apartnment actually) was furnished from top to bottom except for the quilts on the bed,which we had to buy.

"I call the room beside the washroom! Face it, I'm going to take the longest to get ready, so I should be beside the washroom." I didn't mind which room I had, Alice could have the one she wanted.

"Okay Alice. Hey, when am i meeting Rosalie?" I had been thinking about how she would be like for a while.

"Oh, she texted me and said she'd be here in an hour or so." Alice replied.

We both went to our seperate rooms and began unpacking. The first thing I took out was a my laptop.I put it in a safe place and continued unpacking everything room was a fair size and was bright because of the huge window. It showed a great view of the city. I took out all my clothes from my luggage and placed it in the closet that I had. I was halfway done, when i heard a loud scream. I practically ran outside to find Alice hugging a tall, blonde girl. I was feeling more self consious than ever as I looked at Alice and her, who i guessed to be Rosalie, side by side. Rosalie was stunning. She had curves in all the right places,and looked like a model. I felt highly envious admiring their beauty.

"Hi. You must be Bella. I'm Rosalie!" She didn't seem as hyper as Alice usually is.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Alice has told me a bit about you. I'm looking forward to getting to know you more." I really did hope that Rosalie would like me.

Alice, Rosalie and I spent the day inside the dorm, talking about everything. If I thought Alice and I's conversation on the plane was long, i was wrong. It was nothing compared to this. Surprisingly, I had fun. I learnt a lot about Rosalie and really liked her. I felt like a new person with them. They even planned to do a makeover on me, and take me to buy new clothes, and I agreed! Yeah, I ACTUALLY AGREED, i know, weird right? But I was definitley ready for a change.

"Hey guys, how about a game of truth or dare?" Alice's painted on an evil smirk on her face. If it were any time to be afraid, it would be now.

"Yes! This is going to be fun." replied Rosalie, who looked just as evil. I had a feeling I wasn't going to get out of this one alive.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Umm, truth." Rosalie replied.

"Are you still a virgin?" Alice was giggling before Rosalie even said the answer.

"Yes, I am." Alice went quiet. I could tell it wasn't the answer she thought it was. Seeing Rosalie myself, I wouldn't have thought she was a virigin.

"Alice, truth or dare?" I asked, to ease up the tension and break the silence.

"Hmm, DARE!" Her eyes lit up!

"I dare you to put a whole tea spoon of salt in your mouth." I felt evil. I had once been dared to do it. I shuddered at the thought. Alice pouted and went into the kitchen. Rosalie and I followed her. We watched as she got a spoon out and took a scoop of salt. She then slowly put it in her mouth and quickly spat it out. Rosalie and I burst out laughing! Her reaction was hilarious. Her face squeezed together and her eyes twitched.

"Truth or dare Bella!" Rosalie asked me and I immediately felt nervous. If I picked dare, i was sure I would regret it later on.

"I pick Truth." Seconds felt like forever until Rosalie finally thought of something to ask me.

"Who was your last relationship with?" I knew why she picked that question. She got two she asked me if i had a past relationship, I would answer either yes or no and be done with, where she couldn't ask who. With this question, i have to answer as no one, which means i didn't have a relationship, or say a name, which means I did, AND Rosalie and Alice, would also know with who. Evil mind that women has.

"My last relationship was with a boy named Jacob Black" I sighed. He was the only person I believed in. He was perfect for me. He knew exactly how to lighten my mood up and to cheer me up. Him and I would always go into his garage and I'd watch him work on cars. He had to move one day. He never told me where. I came to school and the teacher said he had to move urgently. My heart was crushed. I still think about him all the time.

"How come it didn't last, Bella?" asked Alice. My turn was over but I didn't care. I found that I liked to talk about him. He was like my favourite accesory. Talking about him, reminded me of all the stupid little things we did and I always found myself smiling after. I miss him so much!

After talking for hours and playing truth or dare, we decided to finally sleep. The rest of the game was pretty boring. I found out that Alice had never been in a relationship because everytime a boy asked her to be their girlfriend, she just knew he wasn't the one. Rosalie got dared to let Alice keep her red heels for a week. I found out she was very passionate about her heels, for some reason. I really liked Rosalie. She was more confident, independant and fierce. It bought a good balance to Alice and I. I then realized that I just made two bestfriends.

That night, I couldn't go to sleep. My mind was filled with thoughts of Jacob. I missed his touch that made me feel all warm inside. I missed the way he use to kiss me and the way I could be myself around him. He was like my personal sunshine. When life began to feel like a storm, he would always come and brighten it up. He shielded me from the storm like an Umbrella, and brought me warmth and happiness like the sun. I soon found myself in tears. I hadn't thought of him in a long time. I wonder where he is now and what he's doing? I hoped that he was thinking about me too.

Two hours passed and I still couldn't sleep. It was 1:00 in the morning. I decided to turn on my trusty laptop and surf the web. I went on to my favourite side called .com. It was a discussion site about books. I was a sucker for books. My friends use to call me a nerd, and I use to say it was apart of the charm. I logged on with my username, HeartConquersAll and went to the Shakespere category. He was one of my favourites, a legend at that. Romeo and Juliet was my life. I read every version of the books and saw all the movie versions too. Just call me Shakespere's stalker.

I quickly went to the classic category and looked until I found William Shakespeare. I clicked on it, which lead me to a page with a list of all the plays and books he's written. I clicked on Romeo and Juliet. This was something I did almost everyday. I had made a lot of friends on this site. Friends that shared the same passion as me. I couldn't find many people in my life that loved to read. Isn't it odd? How you can't find people with the same interests as you, unless their far away? Maybe this was why I loved this site so much. I could talk to complete strangers who I've never met that share the same interests as me, and feel connected to them already. Ofcourse, I never met anyone from the site in my life. I always wondered if I talked to someone on the internet, that may have walked by me on the streets sometime. Afterall, it was a small world.I continued to look at posts and discussions people made about the play. I scanned through all the posts until I read on that really stood out.

'Romeo and Juliet is more than just an ordinary story. It's a story about love. Love. Something that is dying more and more. Chivalry is certainly dead nowadays. It only remains in our heart and our soul, but why are we so afraid to show it? If only people could experience the pain that Romeo felt when he saw Juliet dead. If people felt that then they would know how to treat women, with repect. Women are not a posession nor a toy, but a friend and the right one, a soulmate. They are not ours to keep nor ours to order around, but ours to love'  
- Chivalry'.Me

Wow. I quickly began replying to his post.

'No words could describe what I felt reading that post of yours. I loved Romeo and Juliet for many reasons. It was a classic love tale that reminded me of what I deserved. Not some perverted boy, but a gentleman. I am willing to wait for this someone, as long as it takes. I AM willing to wait for my Romeo and to be his Juliet. Thank you for reminding me and many other people reading this, what we have all forgotten'  
- HeartConquersAll 


	4. Emmett

Keep the reviews coming! I need more motivation guys! =]

P.S. - twilight is NOT mine, it is stephanie meyer's, oh how I wish it was mine though. (:

Chapter 4-----------------------------------Emmett-----------------------------------------------------------------

After I sent my post, I decided to go to sleep. I had the weirdest dream ever. I was dating Shakespere and he proposed to me. I woke up feeling fresh. School was going to start in a week so I was going to enjoy sleeping in to it's limit. I quickly brushed my teeth, showered and got dressed and went into the kitchen. The scent of coffee was in the air. Alice and Rosalie were seated in the kitchen, on the high stools that were placed near the counter, where there was an open view to the living room.

"Goodmorning girls." I still sounded sleepy.

"Goodmorning." They both replied at the same time.

"So what are we doing today?" I didn't really plan on anything before.

"Oh! I think we should go to the gym and work out!" Alice chirped.

"Are you kidding me Alice? You work out?!" She didn't seem like that type. I work out ofcourse, or else I would end up like a donut instead of a timbit.

"No, not really. I just go there and check out the guys." Now, that seemed more like Alice.

"I think going to the gym is perfect! Let's leave in an hour." And with that, Rosalie went to her room to get ready.

Alice and I also went back to our rooms. I changed into an adidas track pants and sweater. When I came out, Alice was also in the same exact outfit but in pink and Rosalie had on a red shirt and track pants that said BABY on the butt area. We got all our things and headed out. Alice chose to drive and boy, was it in style. She had a blue porsche! When all three of us got there and entered the gym, I could feel all the heads turning. The expression on the men's faces were hilarious. I kind of liked the attention. I actually felt beautiful and hot for once in my life. I headed straight for the treadmill and began jogging. After 20 minutes, I was worn out. I looked around for Alice and Rosalie. They were near the weights talking to this huge buff guy. He had brown curly hair and was hot, but too muscular for my taste. I headed over to them to join in on the conversation.

"Oh Bella! This is Emmett, Emmet this is Bella." Rosalie introduced us as he smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you Emmett." He seemed like a decent guy. Rosalie was eyeing him up and down and all around. It was clear that she had an interest in him. It was also crystal clear that he returned the interest in her. Alice was silent and kept giving me sneaky looks behind Rosalie and Emmett's back. She then pulled me by my hand and took me over to the cycling workout section.

"Oh my gucci! They are so cute! We SOO have to hook them up Bella!" Alice's eyes sparkled with delight, how could I say no to her? Alice and I waited for Rosalie to go into the changeroom and hit the showers. When she finally went in, Alice and I darted right to Emmett.

"So Emmett, see anything you like today?" His face went from welcoming to serious.

"Sorry girls, but I really don't see you two like that, not that you two aren't good looking, its just.." He was going to finish off but Alice interupted.

"EMMETT! We aren't talking about ourselves silly! We're talking about Rosalie!" His expression went back to happy.

"Well umm yeah, she's a cool chick. I asked her to go out with me tomorow and she agreed, so we'll see how things work out." He crossed his fingers. Alice and I chuckled and told him that we would try to hook him up with her. He told us some of his interests and other information and Alice in return told him what she likes to ensure a succesefull date. He was also in university but at Olay Quench University for mechanics. I felt a bit evil for doing this to Rose, but they would make such a cute couple!

After Alice, Rosalie and I finished up, we decided to go out to eat lunch. We went to a resteraunt called La Belle. Alice and I ordered a ravioli and Rosalie ordered a ceaser salad. Rosalie seemed to be in a rather jolly mood. It was clear that Emmett hadn't left her thoughts.

"So Bella, your birthday is coming up!" Alice chirped.

"Yeah. Septemeber 13th! I finally turn 18, can't wait!" I couldn't wait. 18 was an age where you were right smack dab between a teenager and young adult.

"Alice, I think we should have a huge party for Bella!" Rosalie suggested.

"Good idea Rosalie! We could invite everyone and have it down at the club Midnight Sun! Ooooh! This is going to be so much fun!" Alice was already beggining to plan everything in her head. I usually wouldn't like to have a party, but I was feeling brave in New York! I suddenly couldn't wait for my birthday even more!

We quickly wrapped up everything and headed home. Home. It sounded odd to me, calling New York my home when I've only been here for less than 4 days. But it WAS my home. My new home.

The next day went by slow. We ended up watching The Notebook and crying. Alice had smudged mascara all over her face and Rosalie's nose was red. I on the other hand had a wet shirt and my hair was a mess from lying down on the couch. It was soon 5 and Alice decided to prepare Rosalie for her date with Emmett. When I asked her why she was getting ready at 5, when he was going to pick her up at 7, she told me that perfection took time.

Boy, did it EVER take time. We spent an hour and 30 minutes preparing Rosalie. Alice gave me the easy job of straightening Rosalie's hair while she did everything else. She put on a little make up on Rosalie, so that it wasn't too much and chose a red sequined halter with white skinny jeans for Rosalie to wear. Alice also gave back Rosalie her red heels that she got in the dare because she said Rosalie needed it more than her. I never knew Alice took these things seriously. I guess it was all apart of who she was. After an hour and a half of tiring grooming, Rosalie was finally ready.

When she got up, she was utterly flawless. One step into the place, and Emmett's going to need to turn into a body guard for her. We still had 30 minutes left till Emmett was going to pick her up, so Alice decided it was time for a little pep talk.

"Let him know how muscular he is and don't be shy to show off that cleavage oh yeah and do---" Before she could finish off, Rosalie interupted.

"Alice, I've been on a hundred dates more than you have. I'm pretty sure I know what to do. I could make a man druel over me if they were 100 feet away,so I think i've got the main points, so please pass on the pep talk." I couldn't help but laugh. Alice was more excited than Rosalie for her date. She had told me earlier that she just had a feeling that Rosalie and Emmett were going to last. She even told me that she better be one of their child's godmother. Alice was a force to be reckoned with, once you got her going, there's no turning back.

It was finally 7 and the doorbell rang. Alice ran to open the door and let Emmett in. He was looking cute in jeans and a shirt that showed his muscles in all the right places. He was holding a bouquet of red roses, that Alice and I had told him was Rose's favourite. Rosalie came out after 5 minutes, because she said she didn't want to be there when he came, because that would show her as being too desperate. I thought it was the stupidest thing ever, but didn't say anything. Rosalie took the flowers and gave Emmett a kiss on the cheek.

"Emmett, you seem like a nice guy and everything, but I have to warn you. If you break her heart, you'll have to deal with Bella and I. We might seem small, but together we can be your worst nightmare. So don't even think about hurting Rose, or ELSE." I nodded along with Alice. Emmett actually looked scared. I chuckled and patted him on the back.

"Have fun guys! Oh and Emmett, treat her well." And with that, they were off. I really hoped things would end well with them. They LOOKED like a cute couple, now was the time to see if they really were. After they left, Alice and I ate a home made dinner and went our seperate ways. She was sleepy and decided to hit the sack, but I was no where near sleepy. I went into my room and switched on my laptop. I entered .com and logged in. At the top of the corner it read:  
'One New Message and One New Friend Request.' 


	5. No, I don't want a Pinna Colada

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Here's chapter 5! Keep reviewinggg, Im going to need more motivation! (:

Chapter 5 ------------------------No Damnit, I Don't want a Pinna Colada!------------------------------------------

Chivalry'.Me had added me as a friend, I accepted. I moved onto read the message he had sent me.

'Thank you for your comment. You seem to be a huge William Shakespere fan. Don't worry, I'm not stalking you, I just remember reading some of your other comments.' -Chivalry'.Me I smiled at his comment. It was good to know he wasn't 100% gentleman, and had a sense of humour. I began to reply:

'You're welcome and yes I do love him. Not many people acknowledge him, especially here in New York. And don't worry, I believe you aren't some creepy physco stalker.' -HeartConquersAll It had been less than 3 minutes, before I got a reply from him. I was pleased that he replied quick.

'You're from New York? I am too and yes, everyone's too caught up in the modern world. What do men look for in a girl these days? Looks, chest and an ass? That's only 15% of what I look for, okay maybe 20%, but the point is, it should never out do personality.' -Chivalry'.Me I chuckled. Why was it hard to find a guy in real life like this? Why does this happen only over the internet?!

'You're definitly the needle in the haystack. It's good to know that there are decent men in this world. I bet women are lining up for you'  
-HeartConquersAll My excitment dropped a little. Why was I feeling jealous that women might be all over him? I've only known him for a day. Heck, I didn't even know him!

'Unfortunatley, women are, but not for the reason I like. I built a wall that penetrates any women from getting too close. The only girl I really believed in, liked me for my looks. She only wanted my body, not my mind or my heart. After that relationship, I became a stone, or so my family says. It's hard seeing couples walk by me, enjoying themselves. It reminds me of what could have been, but what never would have been. I'm glad we ended though. It would have hurt more for her to love me longer for all the wrong reasons. I don't know why I'm telling you this, I'm usually not this open. I guess it's because we only know each other over the internet. There's little possibility that we would meet, thus resulting in little damage'  
-Chivalry'.Me I stared at my laptop screen for what seemed like forever. This man was deep, and he apparently had good looks. It's sad knowing that someone hurt him though. I hardly knew him, but I felt attatched to him somehow.

'I feel your pain. I also loved someone dearly, but he left me without saying a word. I never saw him again. He was the only boy I let into my heart, and I guess he took advantage of it. To this day, he still remains in my heart. No matter how much I try to get over him, it's hard. Comparisons are easily done, once you've had a taste of perfection.(A/N: Quote from Katy Perry's Song , Thinking Of You) Ever since it ended, I live my life by this quote; Move on. It's just a chapter in the past, but don't close the book, just turn the page.' (A/N: Quote from bumpersticker on facebook)  
-HeartConquersAll My mind began to wander yet again, over Jacob. Before it got too far, HE replied.

'The boy must have been insane to let go of someone like you. I know I hardly know you, but it feels as if I do somehow. Anyways, it's getting pretty late, I'm going to go sleep'  
-Chivalry'.Me I blushed. It was good to know he cared about me, even though we didn't know each other.

'Yes, I think i will too. Goodnight and Sweet dreams'  
-HeartConquersALL I knew by the time i sent the message, he would already have logged out, but I didn't care. I was about to exit the browser, when he replied.

'Goodnight to you too. Dream happy dreams'  
-Chivalry'.Me

And with that, I was off to a night filled with pleasant dreams.

I had a wonderful dream last night. A man who I believed was, Chivalry'.Me had taken me to a dance. We were slow dancing to the song , We Belong Together, by Mariah Carey. My head was on his shoulder, but everytime I tried to look at his face something would stop me from doing so. For example, when I tried to lift my head to see his face, Mike Newton came into my dream and asked me if I wanted a Pinna Colada. The dream went on as more obstacles came from me and his beautiful face, such as being paralyzed and not being able to move my head, and waking up just at the point when I was going to see his face. I woke up pretty pissed, and my anger was still intact throughout the day.

Alice and Rosalie decided to cheer me up by taking me shopping. Yay. I wasn't in the mood to shop, I just wanted to see the guy's damn face. Was that too much to ask? Regardless, I still said yes to them. They were my friends, and i wasn't going to let my bad mood affect them.

On the ride to the mall, Rosalie filled us in on her date. Apparently Emmett took her bowling! She said she was mortified and angry because she got all prettied up for a date with a ball and pins. Alice and I couldn't stop laughing. She also mentioned that, although he took her bowling, she had a lot of fun and agreed to go on a second date. I was pretty surprised when she told me this. She must really like this guy, if she had to go through bowling in a dress for it.

When we got to the mall, Alice couldn't stop bouncing up and down. It irritated me at first, but then I began to enjoy myself! Rosalie then, insisted that we shop for clothes for my soon to be party. I thought it was a good idea and so did Alice. We went to a store that had a billion party and club dresses and clothes. Alice and Rosalie picked out a dress for me to wear, but wouldn't let me see it. They insisted that they pay for it as a birthday gift. I told them no, but they did it anyways. I told them that it might not fit me, so they made me try on another dress just so they could get it the same size as my dress. Alice on the otherhand got a short, SHORT pink halter dress. It had a beautiful white ribbon that came into a bow on the waist and the bottom flared out until her mid thighs. Rosalie also got a short red dress that was strapless. It was form fitting and was VERY tight on her. I began to get anxious about what they chose for me. However, I promised myself that I would make the best of New York and change myself to be more confident, even if it meant wearing a dress that I couldn't breathe in.

When we got back home, Alice had put the bag with my dress, in a safe place. That sneaky lil girl! Rosalie and I were in the kitchen making a guest list, when she joined us. So far I only had four people on the list. They were, Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett. They were also the only four people, I knew in New York. I felt embarassed, when Alice and Rosalie looked at the list. Alice grabbed the pen from me and began writing more names. Rosalie and her invited all their friends and told me it would be great to meet new people. I didn't mind, as long as Alice and Rosalie were there, I was okay with it.

Alice, Rosalie and I spent the rest of the day calling people to invite them. Alice also called Midnight Sun and told them to reserve the upstairs for my party. Again, her and Rosalie promised to pay for everything as their present to me. Rosalie was also rich. Her parents died in a horrible car accident, but left her to inherit all their riches. By the time we were done, we were completely exausted! Almost everyone said that they would be at the club. It was obvious that Alice and Rosalie were well known and it was a honour to be invited by them at all.

There were only three days left till the party. Alice made a schedule of what we would do for the three days to be ready for the party. Tomorow, we were going to go to the club to check everything out and request songs and customize the place to my liking. The day after tomorow, Alice wants us to all go to Edward's place so she can check what he'll be wearing. She said that he had bad taste in clothes and needed her expertise. On the third and final day, Alice and Rosalie were going to teach me to dance. I knew I was bad at dancing and was clumsy so I took up a few dance lessons back at Forks. I'm not as clumsy now and I dance pretty okay if I would say so myself!

The next three days were going to be busy ones. Hopefully it was all going to be worth it! I had a feeling it will be. Until then, I decided to get some rest for the tiring days that were awaiting me. 


	6. Midnight Sun

Hey guys! Sorry again for the late update, I'm on break, so I've been a little lazy. :P I've read all your reviews and can't wait for more, so keep reviewing! I'd like to thank all of you for following the story so far, but a special cootos goes out to Jasperismylover, who has reviewed for all my chapters. By the way, Jasperismylover, you DID guess correctly. (: Anyways I'll stop ranting.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer : Twilight is not mine, it is Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter 6 ------------------------------------Midnight Sun---------------------------------------------------

I was awoken the next morning, not by the sound of my alarm clock, but by the sound of giggling. I opened my eyes to see Alice and Rosalie in their pajamas standing over me with eyes filled of curiosity.

"Bella, did you know you talk in your sleep?" Uh-oh. The morning was not off to a good start.

"Yes, i did actually. Thanks for reminding me." I was NOT a morning person. I looked at my clock to see that it read 6:00am. What was I doing up at SIX O'CLOCK?!

"Bella, why did you keep saying Chivlary in me, don't go?" asked . I was getting crankier by the second. Yes, I had another dream of HIM. I was being completely stupid. I didn't even know him for heavensake!

"He's this guy..that i met online...that's really sweet..." I replied.

"Oh my god. You have a crush on a guy you met online?!" Rosalie asked.

"No, its not a crush! It's nothing, really. Dreams are stupid, I probably just dreamt of him, because I read Romeo and Juliet before I slept yesterday, and thats how we met, on a discussion group for it."

I spent an hour on bed with Alice and Rosalie on my side, answering their questions. Alice told me to set up a place to meet him but I said no. What if he was a freak? (Although, I doubt it.) I didn't want to have a crush on some guy I didn't know. We finally ended the conversation and all got ready.

When we came out, we all had a quick breakfast that consisted of milk and cereal. I was really going to need to learn how to cook. I wouldn't be able to survive on simple meals that didn't even fill me properly, and I couldn't keep buying take out either. I made a mental note to learn how to cook more meals. After breakfast Alice, Rosalie and I headed out to the club to make arrangements.

"Rosalie, how many people are going to be there?" I asked on the way there. I only invited 4 people, and I was already with two of them. The rest were invted by Alice and Rosalie, so I had no clue how many people they invitied.

"Umm, about 150!" she replied. I gasped in horror. 150 PEOPLE?! THAT MEANS THERE WILL BE 146 PEOPLE, I WON'T KNOW!

"Don't worry about it Bella! I know it's not much, but it'll have to do. The downstairs will be open for normal club people anyways." said Alice. I blinked at her in shock.

"Alice, it isn't that there are little people, it's that there are too many! I don't even know them!" I was now beyond afraid for my party.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll introduce you to everyone, and it'll be a great oppurtunity to meet new people and make new friends." Rosalie's words made me feel a little better. Atleast they would be by my side throughout the whole party.

"I guess so." I tried to think positive. I'm in New York. I'm in New York! Don't be a wuss Bella! You could do it!

After about 30 minutes, we finally arrived at the club. The club was amazing! The outside was huge, and it was in a corner of a main street in New York. The outside walls were painted black, and it said Midnight Sun in orange colours that faded to red, with each letter. When we walked in I could immediately smell something. There was a faint smell of axe, that wasn't too strong. It smelt good! Axe was my favourite. It made a man seem so much sexier, afterall they have to smell good too!

We continued our way to an open area. There were no windows to block out the light. It was only 12am, but it seemed more like midnight. I guess that's why they call it the midnight sun. Everything inside was black, orange and red. There were little booths on the side with curtains. I didn't even want to know what they were for. In the middle was a HUGE dance floor. In the back of the room, there was a platform where the DJ was. On the other side, there was a bar. It was a pretty big bar, that stretched from one side of the room all the way to the end of the wall. On the walls there were lights that formed billions of lines, in green, orange and red.

Alice, Rosalie and I went to one of the booths, where there was a long red couch and a table. We sat down and was approached by a man that appeared to be very young. He had gorgeous green eyes, and brownish-blondish hair. He immediately reminded me of Edward.

"Hi, I'm Jasper. You have an appointment with me regarding your reservation for Saturday." he said.

"Hi Jasper! I'm Alice, and these are my friends Roalie and that's Bella, the birthday girl!" I could tell she was intrigued by Jasper. Her eyes never left his.

"Hi Jasper." Rosalie and I said in unison.

"Nice to meet you ladies. Would you follow me upstairs, so I could give you a tour and we can sit and talk about your preferences." He got up and we followed. Alice scurried to walk beside him, while Rosalie and I walked behind them. We couldn't help but grin, knowing Alice had caught her prey.

"Jasper, what happened to Taylor? He's usually the one that helps me out." She blinked a lot at Jasper. Rosalie and I couldn't help but laugh. She turned around to us and gave us a deathly look. We quickly fell silent.

"Oh, Taylor is my father. He retired and handed over the club to me." Jasper was looking right at Alice, but he seemed a bit nervous. I started feeling anxious for Alice.

When we got upstairs, I couldn't believe my eyes. I had never been to a club before, but I was sure that this club would make any other ones look pathetic. The upstairs had comfy couches and a seperate bar than downstairs. It had lanterns hanging from the ceiling that gave a red glow. There were also spot lights in many places. The walls were all mirrors in little square shapes. In the middle there was a platform which I thought would be for a runway, until I saw two poles. If Alice was going to have male strippers for me, I was going to burn all her credit cards.

We sat down on a red couch. Jasper pulled out a notebook and a pen. "So, what changes would you like?" he asked. Before I could even speak, Alice began.

"Well, I think we should have curtains between each little units of couches to give privacy to those who want it. I also think that all the bartenders should be shirtless if they are a male. I want the lights on the platform to be purple. I also want the little section of couches on the left to be VIP'S. This would only consist of six people." I could almost hear the gears in Alice's head working.

"Umm.. are their going to be strippers, Alice?" If there were, I was not going to let Alice live.

"No, silly! That's for guests to dance for." Phew! I was feeling quite relieved.

"There will also be a dance floor downstairs for you to have access to, along with other club people." said Jasper.

"I think we should have security at the top of the stairs, to ensure that only people on the guest list can come in here." suggested Rosalie. I thought it was a good idea. I wouldn't want anyone I didn't know crashing the party. Oh wait, that was practically everyone.

After about two hours, we finally said everything we needed to. Jasper seemed to be more relaxed around Alice, in fact I think he found her interesting. 30 minutes into the conversation, his eyes wouldn't leave hers. It was as if Rosalie and I weren't even there. It was just them two. I kept thinking what a cute couple they would be when I had an idea.

"Jasper, you have been very kind to us. Please accept my invitation to my party. It would be great to have you there!" I turned to Alice, who returned a look of thanks.

"I'd love to Bella. It would be great to see you girls some more." His eyes were glued to Alice. Rosalie and I giggled as we saw him blink to Alice. Atleast now I knew one more person.

"Bella, Rosalie, I think I'm going to stay here for a bit and see what I can do with the place more. I'll take a taxi and meet you guys back at the dorm." That was our cue to leave and let her and Jasper be. Rosalie and I smiled and watched Alice grab Jasper by his arm and take him back to the couch.

Rosalie and I headed back home. It had been a long day! I was eager for Alice to come back and to fill us in on what happened. I took a moment and closed my eyes. This was what I was missing back in Forks. Good friends. I felt like a highschool girl again with moments that I should have had in highschool. I shook my head.'Move on. It's a Chapter in the past, but don't close the book, just turn the page.' Highschool was long gone. It was time to move on and focus on the present. 


	7. Don't Mess With Alice

Hey guys! Sorry for another late update! Keep those reviews coming, im going to need more!

Disclaimer: You should all know by now that twilight is not mine (:

Chapter 7 ---------------------------Don't Mess With Alice----------------------------------------------------

I woke up pleased with myself. I didn't dream of Chivalry'.Me. I got up, took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed for day 2. I made an effort on what I wore today, because I would be seeing Edward. Not that I cared about what Edward thought of me. Okay, maybe I did. He was really cute though, and he seemed really nice. After Alice and Jasper and Emmet and Rosalie, I just wanted to have my own fun.

I went to the living room to find that Rosalie and Alice weren't there. I figured they were still sleeping so I went to wake them up. I knocked on Rosalie's door first. There was no reply, so I told her I was coming in and opened the door. Everything in Rosalie's room was red. I was going through every detail of her room, like her desk when mye eyes fell upon her jaw dropped. She was sleeping on her bed, with a HUGE Emmett beside her! It didn't seem like they did anything. Rosalie had her pajamas on and Emmett was wearing jeans and a shirt. I went into protective mode.

"Rosalie! ROSALIE! What are you doing with Emmmett on your bed?!" She woke up and Emmett did too.

"Oh, goodmorning Bella! Oh well I forgot my jacket in his car on our date the other night. He came to return it and I invited him in. We were jus talking and I guess we lost track of time and fell asleep." I was relieved to hear this. I suddenly felt awkward.

"Oh umm, okay. I just wanted to wake you up. We're going to be leaving for Edward's soon." Emmett's eyebrow went up.

"Edward? Who's Edward?" He pouted. Even though he was huge, I knew he was no harm.

"Oh, he's Alice's brother. Alice wanted to go to approve of his clothing for Bella's party. Do you wanna come?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

"Yeah, that would be fun. I don't have anything to do anyways!" He stood up and smiled. He reminded me of a little kid!

"Uhh, yeah well I'm going to go wake up Alice. Get ready!" I closed the door and went to wake up Alice.

I knocked on Alice's door. There was no reply. If she was in their with Jasper, I was going to have a serious talk with both her AND Rosalie. I opened her door and sighed in relief. She was asleep on her bed, ALONE. I had never been into Alice's room before. Almost everything in there was pink. I went to her side and sat down on her bed. I gently nudged her.

"Alice wake up. We have to leave soon!" Was it weird that I wanted to leave so badly?

Alice woke up and got out of her bed. There were bags under her eyes. She looked horrible!

"Alice. What happened last night?" I hoped nothing bad happened.

"Oh nothing. Jasper and I talked for hours. He's a really sweet guy. I really like him! He asked me out on a date for Sunday. We spent another 2 hours after that just talking about ourselves. I lost track of time and came back home at about 2 in the morning. Sorry. I'll go get ready now." She wasn't the only one that lost track of time. I was glad things turned out well for her and Jasper, but I could tell Alice was in no condition to be up right now.

"Alice, don't worry. You sleep a little while longer. Rosalie, Emmet and I will head to Edward's. When you wake up, join us." She gave me a look.

"Did you say Emmett?" I chuckled.

"He came to return something to Rosalie and ended up staying. He wants to come with us." i said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Bella. I'll see you in a few." And with that, she was out like a lightbulb.

When I went out to the living room, Rosalie and Emmett were already there. They were both on one couch, huddled close. The chemistry they had intrigued me. They only just met each other, and they already seemed in place. Jealousy washed over me. I wanted someone to love and love me in return too.

Rosalie drove us to Edward's apartment in her Red BMW. When we got there I was beyond excited to see Edward! I didn't know why. I enjoyed the last time we saw each other. When we got to his apartment, I knocked 3 times.

"What's the password?"I chuckled. Edward laughed too and opened the door.

"Where's Alice?" he looked worried.

"Oh, she was sleepy, so she decided to rest and join us in a bit." I answered.

"Edward, this is Emmett, a friend of mine." I couldn't help but giggle when Rosalie said friend. There was soo much more. I think Edward could tell. He looked at me and winked. I felt myself blush and cursed to myself under my breath.

"Nice to meet you Edward!" Emmett pulled him into one of those manly hugs, where they only hug each other half way.

We went inside and Edward offered us food. Emmett ate everything like a pig. Edward didn't seem to mind though. Emmett didn't seem out of place, just like I didn't when I first came here. I guess Edward and Alice were just very inviting people.

I glanced at Edward to see that he was in some sort of daze. I could tell he was thinking very hard about something. I would have asked him what's wrong but I couldn't speak. I just kept staring at his face. His face was like one of a greek god mixed with the body of an Abercrombie and Fitch male model. I finally snapped myself out of the gaze and went and sat beside him. Part of me wanted to just embrace him and hold onto him. He seemed so vulnerable.

"Edward, are you okay?" He turned to me, with puppy dog eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay, sorry." He turned away from me after saying sorry.

"Umm. I know we don't know each other that well, but if you ever need to talk, I'm here." I smiled at him.

"Ugh, thanks." He got up and left.

I felt anger and frustration and hurt. I was only trying to help him. Did I do something wrong? Did i SAY something wrong? I hoped I didn't. I leaned back on the sofa and pouted. Rosalie and Emmett were once again on another sofa cuddling. I looked around to see where Edward had gone but he wasn't in the living room or kitchen. I then heard the water from his washroom. Was he crying? No, no way. He probably just wanted to wash up, or use the washroom.

I began to feel more and more depressed as twenty minutes went by and Edward stil hadn't emerged from the washroom.

"Hey, Edward! You okay in there? I never knew it could take so long to release that bean burrito you had for lunch" The room was filled with Emmett's booming laughter. Rosalie shook her head, but I could still see a faint smile on her face.

Edward finally came out. He looked at me with blank expression and looked back at Emmett and hit his head. I laughed a painful one. I didn't know what I did to earn that expression. I was glad Emmett was there to ease out the tension though. I was about to get up and talk to Rosalie when there was a knock on the door.

I was the closest to the door, so i went and opened it. Alice appeared with a huge smile!

"I'm fully rested now! Where's Edward? It's time to torture him!" She skipped her way towards Edward and hugged him. A smile finally appeared on Edward's face since our talk. He hugged her back and gave Alice a nudgie and messed her hair. Alice pouted and kicked him on his shins gently. He chuckled and sat back down on the couch.

I went to the love seat couch he had and took a seat. Rosalie and Emmett sat down on the ground.

"So Edward. What do you plan on wearing for Bella's party?" Edward looked at me and smiled a faint one, and looked back at Alice.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Alice, you said you were just coming to chill! Not to personalize my wardrobe!" I chuckled. He was back to the old Edward. I was glad his mood swing only lasted 40 minutes.

"Alice, you didn't tell him that you were planning on inspecting his choice of clothing for my party?" I grinned. I sold out Alice to her own brother! Edward and I exchanged glances and began laughing! Alice gave me a look that I knew I was going to pay for.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! I AM going to pick out what you will be wearing! GOT IT? I can't have my own brother being a fashion disaster. NOW GET THAT TUSH OF YOURS TO YOUR ROOM MISTER!" Edward looked scared for his life. He actually went to his room with Alice following behind. Emmett, Rosalie and I were now on the floor laughing ourself to tears! This day was going to be a good one! 


	8. Dance Lessons

Hey guys! I am REAALLLYY sorry for the late updates. Midterms are coming and the teachers are just piling on work for us! :( To make it up to you, i posted 2 new chapters! Well also because, this chapter is really short. hehe Hope you guys like it!  
But please REVIEWWWW.! I'm going to need more reviews for more motivation!

Disclaimer; Twilight is not mine ! (: Neither is Jacob Black OR Edward Cullen. :( What a depressing world. ! (  
Anyways,  
ENJOY! :)

Chapter 8 -----------------------------------------Dance Lessons------------------------------------------------

The rest of that day went by fast. Most of the time we were laughing at remarks Emmett made. He was a hilarious guy! Although he's huge, that day showed us that he really was just like a big bear! Alice finally picked out Edward's clothing for the party, but forbid anyone to see it. After Edward's, she even went to Emmett's apartment to check out what he was wearing. When we got back, it was late, so we all went straight to bed.

I woke up today a bit anxious. Today was the 3rd and final day before the party. Rosalie and Alice were going to give me dance lessons. I had a feeling these dance lessons were not going to be like the ones I went to before. I got up, showered, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I decided to wear another nike track pants and a nike shirt that matched it. I left my room and knocked on both Rosalie and Alice's rooms to wake them up.

They came out and we all ate breakfast together. During the days we've been here so far, I looked up recipes for a good meal. I can now make omlettes, pancakes, chicken curry, Pizza and cookies!

"Bella, you can't have dance lessons, in THAT!" Rosalie eyed my outfit.

"Why not?" What exactly was I suppose to wear?

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You have to wear a dress so you could get use to dancing with it!" I sighed. Rosalie was the expert at dancing. Alice came quickly and took me away for another makeover.

When Alice was finished converting me to a diva, we all chose songs that we liked. While Alice was putting on a CD in the stereo, i glanced at myself in the mirror. DAMN, i looked GOOD. I was wearing a short, tight, green dress and heels that were 4 inches! My hair were in loose curls. I felt like I could go to my party like this, but I knew that for tomorow, Alice would be spending forever on me to make me look even better.(If that was possible!)

The music began playing and I recognized the song immediately. I liked all types of songs, and this one was one of my favourite.

Baby boy you stay on my mind Fulfill my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams

Baby boy not a day goes by Without my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams

Aah oh my baby's fly baby oh Yes no hurt me so good baby oh I'm so wrapped up in your love let me go Let me breathe stay out my fantasies

Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride Follow your feelings baby girl b/c they cannot be denied Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide And in the words of love I got ta get it certified But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride √ girl

Baby boy not a day goes by Without my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams

Picture us dancin real close In a dark dark corner of a basement party Every time I close my eyes It's like everyone left but you and me ...

"Bend your knees." Rosalie ordered. I did as she said. She came up close, behind me. Now our bodies were touching. I felt uncomfortable but I didn't dare say anything to Rose.

Alice was sitting down on the couch in front of me, giggling at my expense. I tried to just ignore her and focus on dancing. I felt two hands on my waist, which made me jump a little. I then realized that it was ofcourse Rose. She was now REALLY close to me. Her hands were on my hips and she began to sway them back and forth. I let her guide me but was horrible. I felt as if I was just sticking my hips from one side to another. Rosalie took her hands off my waist and came to my front. I began to get REALLY uncomfortable when she went in front of me and put her hands on my hips. She didn't dance with me though. Instead she moved my hips with her hands to make sure I got it right. I finally mastered moving my hips seductively without looking like an idiot. The song continued and I continued to grind.

In our own little world The music is the sun The dance floor becomes the sea Feels like true paradise to me

Baby boy you stay on my mind Fulfill my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams

Baby boy not a day goes by Without my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams

Baby boy you stay on my mind Baby boy you are so damn fine Baby boy won't you be mine Baby let's conceive an angel

Top top √ girl Me and you together is a wrap √ dat girl Driving around da town in your drop top √ girl You no stop shock √ girl Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world

Top top √ girl Me and you together is a wrap √ dat girl Driving around da town in your drop top √ girl You no stop shock √ girl Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world

Baby boy you stay on my mind Fulfill my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams

We stepping in hotter this year,  
We stepping in hotter this year, I know you gon' like it,  
I know you gon' like it.  
I'm stepping in hotter this year,  
I'm stepping in hotter this year, So don't you fight it, So don't you fight it, The song ended and I was out of breath. Who knew swinging your hips could be so tiring? When we were done, we all sat down and watched a movie. Alice was on the phone most of the time checking up on last minute things. Once we were done, we all went to sleep early because tomorrow was going to be a tiring day! 


	9. A Party To Remember

Hey guys! Here's another chapter to make up for the late update ! :D Here's where the real fun begins ! ENJOY ! )  
Disclaimer: twilight is not mine. ! :)

Chapter 9 ----------------------------------------A Party to Remember------------------------------------------

I woke up feeling excited and nervous at the same time. Today was the day of the party, and it was going to be one wild party! I washed up, got dressed and was going to wake Alice and Rosalie up, but when I left my room they were already in the living room. Alice was on the phone just like the night before checking up on things and Rosalie was eating breakfast. I went and joined her. After Alice got off the phone, and Rosalie and I were done eating, we all went to the couch and sat down. At first it was silent but then Rosalie broke it. She had scheduled all three of us to get manicures and pedicures. When I told them I had never had one before, they almost went into shock! They got ones quite frequently, apparently.

We all got dressed casually for a trip to the spa! When we got there, all three of us were directed to different rooms. A young chinese lady came into my room. Once she finsihed my manicures and pedicures she told me to lie down on the opened chair. She told me that I was scheduled for a waxing on my legs and then a massage. I was going to kill Rosalie for signing me up for waxing! If it was one thing I couldn't take it would be pain.

The waxing went by slow and painful. There was no hair left on my thighs and legs! The lady, who I found out was named Lily, then went onto my massage. It was very relaxing and made up for the waxing. When I was done, I went out to the front and saw Rosalie and Alice. I threw Rosalie a dirty look, but ended up laughing after. There was no way I could stay mad at her!

"Bella, are you ready to see your dress?" Alice asked, once we got back to the dorm. Rosalie blind folded me and headed into Alice's room.

"Open your eyes." said Rosalie. I felt the blind fold unfold and did as Rose said. I opened my eyes to find a blue dress. It was one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen! It was unique and funky but something about it made me love it! The dress had two thick straps on it. In the middle were ruffles that made a cool desisgn and at the bottom the dress flared out. It was about knee length and it flared out in more ruffles.

The rest of the day was spent on getting ready. Alice straightened my hair and did two waves on each side of my hair. Rosalie put a little make up on me so that it wasn't too much. Together, they had accesorized me to the max. I was wearing 3 inch silver heels, a simple necklace, crystal studded hoops and a plain bracelet. When I looked at myself I couldn't believe it was really me. Plain, boring Bella, had turned into hot, sexy Bella! I was thrilled at the transformation!

Alice and Rosalie got all dolled up as well, ofcourse. Rosalie was wearing another red, tight dress that went up to her mid thighs. She was wearing black heels, black braclet and necklace. Her hair had been completely straightened, which took a LOT of work from Alice and I because it's usually in luscious curls. Alice straightened her hair too, so her susual spikey hair was smooth and silky straight. She was wearing a deep purple dress that was a halter and flared out to her knees. It had a V-neckline and was held together in the middle with a silver broach. Togther, we all looked pretty darn amazing.

We spent a lot of time taking pictures in the dorm. I took extra lots, knowing that I wouldn't look this pretty in a long time! When we were done taking pictures, we decided to head to the club. There was still about 2 hours till the party began, but Alice wanted to double check that things were in place. I believed that, but I also knew part of leaving early was so she can see Jasper.

When we got to the club, it was decorated to perfection in order to our liking. There was already security in the front because it took us 40 minutes to get down to the club with traffic. We now only had a little over an hour till the party began! Alice, Rosalie and I went upstairs and took our seats in the VIP section. Jasper was also there with Alice. I was pretty sure Alice made him wear something purple too, because with his purple dress shirt, they both matched. Anyone who I knew, was in the VIP section, which wasn't a lot of people. Emmett arrived shortly after in black pants, a black dress shirt with a red vest on top. It looked good and him and Rosalie were also matching.

Alice and Jasper were cuddled together in a sofa, and Rosalie and Emmett were in one of the booths "talking". I felt alone and began to wonder where Edward was. I looked around the room and finally saw his beautiful face emerge as he was walking upstairs. He came to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Happy Birthday Bella. You look stunning." I blushed at his comment. I would have to make Alice make me over more. He slowly put one hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box. It was blue and had a beautiful silver bow on it. He took my hand and flipped it so my palm was facing upwards. He then put the small box in my hand and smiled.

"Open it Bella." I did as he said. I opened the top lid only to have my jaw drop. It was a beautiful bracelet studded in crystals. There was a charm on it. I looked closely at it, admiring the crystal paint brush. I felt tears emerging and I didn't even know why. I was just flattered that he spent the time, effort and money to get this for me.

"Thank you. It's lovely." I leaned up to him and gave him a friendly kiss on his cheek. Only, I wished it wasn't a friendly kiss. I wish it would have been much more. I took the braclet out from the box and motioned him to put it on me. He did as I pleased and put it on gently. It was then that I noticed what he was wearing. He,like Emmett was also wearing pants and a dress shirt, but with a blue vest. Both of us matched. I blushed more at the realization and put in a mental note to thank Alice then went to sit in the VIP section to join Alice and Jasper.

The party was finally starting and the club was crowded! Emmett and Rosalie came back from their little "talk". Alice and I giggled as we tried to fix up some of Rosalie's make up that had gotten smudged from their little "talk". Emmett, Jasper and Edward stayed behind and talked to one another while I went around the club everywhere with Alice and Rosalie, meeting person, after person, after more people. When I finally got introduced to everyone, we all went and sat back down with the boys.

I spent an hour and a half talking and watching everyone dance. Alice and Rosalie insisted that I dance after I cut my cake. I didn't even know I was going to have a cake! 30 minutes later, Alice grabbed the mike.

"Hey Everyone! Enjoying the party?" There was a whole lot of yeah! and woots!

"Awesome! I'd like to take this time to wish my bestfriend and on all you're behalves, a happy birthday to Bella." Everyone cheered. I blushed so much, I could feel it. Alice began singing happy birthday and everyone followed. Jasper brought in a cart with a HUGE birthday cake on it. The cake was made to look like the eiffel tower, and it was beautiful! I couldn't help but cringe when I thought about how much it was costing Alice and Rosalie. I tried not to let it affect me though. It was my birthday, it was my time to have fun!

``````` Grind on Me,  
Relax Your Mind,  
Come take your time on me.  
````````` The song Grind on me by Pretty Ricky came on and Rosalie had already grabbed my hand. We headed downstairs to the main dance floor. Rosalie spun me around so that she was behind me now and came up really close to me. She put her hands on my waist, just like the lesson before, and began to move my hips. We were grinding to a point where we started sweating. I was surprised that i COULD grind. It was actually really fun! At first I was a bit uncomfortable but Rosalie let me know that grinding can be done women to women, as friends, or male to women.

Alice joined us a short while later and came up in front of me. I was now in between them. I had been dancing continuously for 30 minutes and was worn out, so I decided to get something to drink. I went to the bar and ordered a vodka. I drank the whole thing in less than 10 seconds. I felt my head spin around, but it stopped shortly. I hurried back into the dance floor and began dancing again.

When I went on the dance floor, Rosalie and Alice decided to get something to drink too. I was swinging my hips to the beat waiting for them to come and join me again, until I heard someone speak.

"Hi there. Can I join you?" I turned around to see a man with blonde hair. He had an evil grin on his face that just creeped me out.

"Um, no sorry, I'm waiting for somene." I turned around from him to see where Alice and Rosalie were, but they were nowhere in sight. I was about to go look for them when I felt hands on my hips, pulling me towards them. I looked behind me to see the blonde headed man pulling me towards him. He let go of me and came right in front of my face and began dancing. I tried to leave once again, but this time he took my wrists and pulled them to the air. He held them there with one hand, while the other one was roaming around my hips. I felt invaded. I tried pulling away from him but he was just too strong!

"I believe she said she was waiting for someone." I heard a velvet voice say. I recognized the voice.

"Yeah well they aren't here, so I guess I'll keep her entertained until then." The man kept trying to get closer to me as I kept pulling away.

Edward grabbed the man's arm causing him to let go of my hands. Edward put one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I believe he IS here and I'm sure I can entertain her more than you can." I looked up at Edward who was now looking back down at me. He winked and looked back at the man. The man looked at him and back at me and him again, and then abruptly left.

"Thanks for saving me." If Edward hadn't been there, who knows what that creep would have done.

"You're welcome but I wasn't lying. I think I can entertain you more than he can." He winked again at me and put on a grin. He spun me around and held my waist. He began moving it with his and the beat.

"Oh, I think you just proved that." This time, I winked at him. I knew it since the day I first saw him. I knew that some part of me liked him. A very strong liking.

He dipped down his head towards me, so that it was now lying on my shoulder. My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. It was amazing being this close to him. I took a deep breath, only to smell his scent. Mmmm, he smelt so fresh, like Irish Spring mixed in with cologne. I closed my eyes and took the moment in. 


	10. Halloween Nightmare

hey guys! enjoying the story so far? let me know what you think of it ! so review ! i need some ideas for whats coming up, feel free to share those too! how do you guys think i'm doing for a fifteen year old? :p

disclaimer: obviously, twilight is not mine. it belongs to stephenie meyer ! :)

anyways enjoy!

chapter 10--------------------------------------------halloween nightmare------------------------------------------------------------

wow. it had been almost a month since i first came to new york. life in new york was no less than amazing. emmett, jasper, alice, rosalie, edward and i became like one close knit family. jasper wanted to ask alice to be his girlfriend, but he kept chickening out. alice got frustrated and just asked him herself and he accepted. emmett asked rosalie to be his girlfriend and she accepted as well. every second of everyday now, the two couples were together. edward and i were always the outcasts. since the day of my party, he had been acting really strange. we would talk but just when we would get into a deep conversation, he would change the topic. i really thought that what happened at the party was going to cause something to spark. i knew i felt the sparks between us, i just didn't know if he felt the same sparks.

school was really fun. i made many new friends and it wasn't as scary as i thought it would be. there wasn't much work, but i was deathly afraid of exams because everyone was saying that, that was when the real work begun. in class, i always found myself thinking of edward and awaiting the hours, minutes and seconds till the next time i would see him again. today, we all planned to go out to dinner at 'citrus'.

it took alice, rosalie and i almost 2 hours to finish pampering and primping ourselves. alice and rosalie had been doing all my makeovers every time i left the dorm, that i am now accustomed to it. i felt great after the makeovers; like a new person with a boost of confidence. edward, emmett and jasper came soon after we were ready. jasper and alice took the porsche while rosalie and emmett took the bmw. once again, edward and i were the leftovers. however, i didn't mind. when we got into his car, edward turned on his stereo. soft, classical music played, which i recognized immediately. claire de lune.

i took my hands out of my jacket pocket and placed it on my lap. i began to move my fingers the same way claire de lune would be played on the piano. edward looked my way and flashed a smile. the ride was pretty silent. edward seemed tense, as his eyebrows were creased in the middle. it took us about 30 minutes to get to the restaurant. . by the time edward and i went inside, the rest of the gang was already there. alice had her head rested on jasper's shoulders, and rosalie kept whispering into emmett's year, causing him to grin madly. edward and i took our seats beside one another.

"guess what's coming up guys?!" alice chirped.

"halloween!" she answered, before letting any of us even guess. i couldn't believe it was already october! emmett roared loudly, causing all eyes to turn to our table. by now i had gotten use to it. wherever we went, everyone seemed to stare at us.

"and what may you have planned for it, alice?" asked edward.

"well, seth is having a huge jam for halloween, so i think we should go!"alice beamed with excitement. i liked the idea of going to a jam for halloween; especially since it was one of seth's parties. i met seth a week after school started. ever since then, we have been good friends. i considered him to be like my older brother, and he considered me like a little sister.

we all decided it would be a great idea to go to the jam. we then ate to the max until we were sure we wouldn't be able to get up from all the food. we were on our way to leave when i felt my cell phone vibrate. i searched my purse till i found my cell and looked at the screen. unknown number. hmm... i slowly pressed the answer button.

"hello?" it came out sounding like a question.

"hello isabella swan." the voice was deep and i was sure i'd never heard it before.

"who is this?"

"that's for me to know, and for you to find out." and with that, he hung up the phone. i was shivering.

"bella, what's wrong?" i didn't need to turn around to know who it was. i felt his hands on my shoulders, turning my whole body around towards him.

i told him what happened and he seemed very frustrated. i wanted to know what he was thinking so badly. instead, i said nothing. he told me not to worry and that it was probably some pre teen prank calling. i tried to believe his words, but i knew deep down there was something behind that call.

-------------------------------------

it was friday, october 31st. halloween. the whole gang was pumped for seth's jam. rosalie, alice and i began getting ready two hours before we were going to leave. rosalie wanted to be a bunny, but alice and i finally convinced her that it was just way too slutty. instead, we all decided to be devils. rosalie was excited because this meant she got to wear red, and she especially looked good in red. by the time we were done, the guys were already waiting for us. we all decided to wear the same dress, so we were all wearing a short, red, skin tight dress. we also had on devil ears. jasper dressed up as a pirate. his shirt was a dirty white color, but it exposed his chest, which alice seemed to like. edward came as a prince. he looked breathtaking in his prince-charming like costume. however, there costumes did not beat emmett's. i couldn't even recognize that it was emmett. instead of him, a very large, blonde, women was standing in from of me. she was holding a wand with a star on top and ballerina shoes. oh my god. emmett dressed up as a fairy. we were all laughing our asses off at emmett, who just seemed to like the attention.

"babe, what the hell are you wearing?" rosalie was done laughing, and looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"i wanted to be an original, babe. now i can have the girls and guys all over me" he winked at rosalie, who just shook her head at disgust. this was going to be one fun night!

we were all making our way out from the dorm when i tripped on the phone cord. i fell down face flat on the carpet. i reacted so quickly by getting up that i heard a huge cssshhhhtttt. oh my god. this cannot be happening. i turned around to see that my dress had tore all the way up to my hip. i could feel my face getting hot as alice and rosalie rushed to my side.

"oh my god the dress is completely ruined!" cried alice.

"i'm okay alice, thanks for asking." i replied, sarcastic.

"sorry bella. so what are we going to do now?"

"umm...i have a sewing kit in my room. you guys go to the party, i'll join you as soon as i sew the dress back."

"okay, we'll see you in a bit bella." said rosalie. and with that, they were gone.

i scurried into my room, opening up all the drawers looking for my sewing kit until i finally found it. i had struggles for about 10 minutes just trying to get the dress off. that was how tight it was. when i finally got the dress off me, i began sewing it. i was almost done when i heard a huge roar of thunder causing me to accidently poke by finger with the needle. it was bleeding a lot, for a finger. i ran to the kitchen, wiping off the blood and getting a band aid for it. 40 minutes later, after reapplying make up, sewing and squeezing into my dress, i was finally ready. it was pouring outside, and the thunder was crazy. perfect weather for halloween, i thought to myself. i went down to the lobby and straight outside. i tried running through the rain, but my heels made that almost impossible. i reached my car, when i dropped my keys. today was not a good day for me. i bent down to scoop the keys up, when i felt an arm on my shoulder. i jerked up and turned behind. blonde hair, blue eyes. it was mike newton, the boy i had run into at the club on my birthday.

"hey meee lady." oh my god. was he trying to be cool because it wasn't working. i shook off his hand from my shoulder and ignored him. i fumbled to get the right key to my car.

"where do you think you're going?" his voice sounded more aggressive than before.

"i'm going to a party newton, now leave." i tried my best to sound intimidating. i turned back to my car and finally got it to unlock. i was about to open the door when i felt his hands on my ass. i screamed as loud as i could. i began hitting, kicking and spitting on him as much as i could. i wasn't even looking at him, i was just afraid. afraid for my life. he took both my arms in one of his hands. he was stronger than he looked, able to keep me from not being able to move with just one hand. with his other hand, he reached into his pocket, and took out a white envelope. somehow even with one hand, he managed to open the envelope and take something out, letting the envelope drop. he put the paper in his mouth, biting on it so it wouldn't fall out. his hand was now empty. he geared his hand towards his mouth and pulled out one of the pieces of paper.

"remember this?" he showed it to me. my mouth dropped. i was now staring at a picture, of myself changing in my room through my window. i was now deathly afraid. he had been stalking me! one by one, he showed the pictures, letting each of them drop as he took a new one. i was disgusted with him, still kicking and trying to pry myself out of his grip. on his last photo, i felt his hands go from my thigh to my hip, to my behind. i screamed louder than ever. i was going to get raped. oh my god. just then, i had a thought. i looked at mike in his eyes, and then boooom. i kneed him in his groin. he groaned with anger and frustration. he dropped to the ground, curling into a ball like a child. i picked up the pictures of me, certain that i wouldn't want anyone to see it, and ran. i ran until i felt a hard grab my arm. mike newton was now up, again touching me. i screamed more and more. then i heard a huge crack. mike newton, in front of me, looked me in the eyes and dropped to the ground. as he dropped to the ground, i saw edward behind him, holding a crow bar. he dropped the bar, his eyes filled with anger. i ran towards him, hugging him as tight as i could. my tears was drenching his already wet shirt. his arms came around me, as he held me there. i was shaking and crying.

"bella, are you okay?! i came to check up on you because you didn't come yet, and i saw what he was doing." he was now still holding onto me, but moving me towards the building.

"i-i-i-i want t-to go h-home." i couldn't stop studderring. i was in too much shock. i felt hands on my knees, and i jerked again, looking around.

"it's okay bella, it's just me." edward's hand were under my knees, as he was now carrying me, bridal style. when we got to my dorm, he placed me on the couch.

"bella, i know this is going to be uncomfortable but i need to change your clothes, or you'll get really sick." i nodded to him. i knew he wouldn't do anything the vile michael newton would. i closed my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction to my body. i felt his arms going to my back, unzipping my dress. but that was the last thing i remembered. 


	11. Destiny

Hey guys! Another late update! I made up for it.... it's EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW! Can i get a what whatt ! (: hehe. Anyway, this is the last chapter i got that i had already made. The rest i have to write again, so i REALLY need those reviews for some inspiring ideas! Send them in please.

SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIW!

Chapter 11---------------------------------------------Destiny-------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

I felt a large lump in my throat. Mike Newton was a sick man. No, he wasn't even a man. Life was wasted on him, when it could have been used for someone else. If i were to ever see him again, he would be gone. If I were to even see a glimpse of him, I was sure I'd do something I might regret. But for Bella I knew it would be worth it. Bella. She didn't deserve something like this. She deserved so much better. If only she knew how much I had fallen in love with her in the past couple of weeks. I had never felt like this since...my past relationship. No, I didn't even feel like that now. I felt better. I loved her more than any woman. I loved her more than the stars and the moon combined. I loved her more than life. And now here I am undressing her. Something that would have been every man's dream but had turned into a nightmare.

Bella was shivering as she slept. I went into Bella's room and went through her drawers. I felt guilty, almost as if I were invading her personal space. But for some reason I knew Bella wouldn't mind, if she were awake. As it was her body that would get sick if I didn't get her some warm and dry clothes. I finally got her some clothes and a blanket too. I went back into the living room where Bella laid fragile on the couch. I sat down beside her, not knowing where to start. My hands were shivering and trembling. I had never done this before. I gently turned Bella's body to the side, so I could get access to her dress's zipper. I slowly pulled it down, revealing Bella's back. I could feel the heat in me rising. I couldn't do this.

"OH MY GOD! EDWARD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I looked up to see Alice with a shocked expression along with Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet behind her. I quickly took my hands away from her zipper.'

"Alice, listen! You need to change Bella's clothes NOW or she might get pneumonia! DO IT FIRST AND ILL EXPLAIN AFTER." She knew I wasn't asking her, I was ordering her to. Alice's expression changed to worry but nonetheless, her and Rosalie quickly went to Bella and began changing her while Jasper, Emmet and I went into the kitchen.

"Dude, what happened?! You look like fricking hell!" Emmett asked. I was breathing heavily, still shocked from what happened. Alice and Rosalie came soon after demanding to give them answers. I quickly explained to them what had happened. They were shocked and disgusted at Mike Newton. However, everyone was relieved that I had been there.

"Edward, why did you come back when Bella wasn't at the party? You didn't tell any of us you were leaving." Darn that Rosalie. Smart girl. From then, I knew I had to tell them. I told them that I was falling for Bella. Actually, i had already fallen FOR her. I made them each promise to never let her know or imply it.

"Edward, how about you stay here with Bella. I'll go to Jasper's place and Rosalie will go to Emmett's. You can take care of Bella and if you need anything, just call." I knew what Alice wanted. She wanted me to be alone with Bella. I knew there was no point arguing with her. Maybe the fact that I wanted to be with Bella also might have kept me from arguing back. One by one, they were gone. It was just me and Bella.

I went to the living room and sat beside her once again. I took the blanket and wrapped it around her, making sure that her whole body was covered. The window was open and the moon was shining directly onto her face. It made her seem like an angel. She WAS an angel. One sent from above to help me move on with my life. A wall that no one could penetrate, had been broken by her. And for that, i loved her. I knew from then on, I just had to have her. I wanted her to be mine. Not anyone else's, just mine.

"Chivalry in me." My head whipped to Bella. What did she just say?

"Chivalry in me. Please, let me see you. I need to see you." No. No. Destiny was one thing, but for this to happen. I'm sure she was talking about something else. Maybe a movie.

"...needle in a haystack." Most of what she was saying were mumbles. However, I made that line out clearly. It had to be... Bella was HeartConquersAll. I couldn't help but smile. She was perfect. I was glad that she wanted to meet me so badly. I had to chuckle.

"Edward. What's wrong?" My thoughts froze. She said my name in her sleep. What did she mean by what's wrong?

"Why won't you open up to me?" I looked at Bella. I put my hands on my face. I didn't want Bella to think of me like that. I didn't want her to think that I didn't want to open up to her. She was the only person that i wanted to open up to. I was just scared of screwing things up again. I could lose her in an instant. If I lost her, the purpose to my life would be gone.

I somehow knew that part of her liked me. But was her affection towards me enough? Was she willing to be with me? I knew I had to let her know that I was falling in love with her. I desperately hoped that she felt the same way. Every time I got comfortable with Bella or just when we would open up, I'd chicken out, afraid something would go wrong. I didn't want Bella to be just another girl. I knew that she was the girl that would change my life. Everything about her made my head spin. Her pale skin, her soft eyes, her beautiful smile. She was perfect. I knew she was the one for me, but was I the one for her?

I watched her sleep. She began shivering which got me worried. I went to the couch and gently lifted her. I moved her to her room, where she would probably be more comfortable on a bed than a couch. I covered her up with the blanket once again. It was getting late and I was getting tired. I didn't know if she would mind or not, but I just had to. I carefully moved her to the side. I laid myself down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. By instinct, she turned so that now her face was facing me. She burrowed her head in my chest.

"I love you." She whispered. It caught me off guard. Was she saying it to me? Did she really mean it? There was only one way to find out if she loved me or not. I would have to tell her that I loved her. Nevertheless I knew that if she loved me, she would tell me herself when she felt ready. Till then I enjoyed the moment.  
"I love you too." I whispered.

-  
GUYS.  
WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING.  
CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON & REVIEW BEFORE U LEAVE ! :D thanks ! :) 


End file.
